x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Dance
Premise The Bayville High Sadie Hawkins dance arrives, and everybody is scrambling for dates. While this is going on, Forge constructs a device to greatly strengthen and magnify Nightcrawler's teleportation abilities to the point where he can teleport across much longer and greater distances, however the creatures he encounters while passing through a separate dimension during his teleporting, manage to escape through open portals Nightcrawler leaves behind. Summary The X-Men have woken early for a meeting with Forge. On their way to the elevator, Rogue asks Kitty if she’s asked Lance to the dance since they were up late talking on the phone. Kitty says no, citing what everyone will think. She turns the tables on Rogue by asking if she’s asked Scott to the dance, and tells her that she’d “better hurry before Jean moves in.” Rogue replies that the last time she danced with someone, he was nearly put into a coma. They hold the door for Jean, who reminds them on the way down that they all need to be there for Kurt’s test — something Rogue has heard before. Jean tells Kitty that Duncan already bought the tickets for them to go to the dance, but Jean says that she may have to disappoint him. In the Danger Room, Forge boasts that his new invention will increase Kurt's teleporting abilities to near limitless range. Kurt reminds him that max range is two miles, but Forge is confident. Forge tells Kurt to shoot for his old lab at the school. Kurt goes through the other dimension and thinks he saw something. Arriving in Forge's lab, Kurt's ecstatic and teleports back to the institute, not knowing the rift he created didn't close properly. The school is plastered with posters and signs for the Sadie Hawkins Dance. There, Kurt describes his experience to Scott and Jean and that he can't wait to go back. Jean leaves, but wants to talk to Scott at lunch in the Quad. Kurt believes Jean will ask Scott to the dance at lunch, but he believes Duncan's taking her. He asks Kurt if Amanda, a girl in his math class, is going to ask him today. Kurt knows she likes him through her friends, but says she's too shy. Kitty confronts Lance at the water fountain and the two share an awkward moment. Kitty asks Lance to the dance, and he says he'll think about it. After a moment, he says yes; and in celebration, accidentally causes a small earthquake. In math, Kurt and Amanda glance at each other before the bell. As he's leaving, Amanda wonders aloud if anyone's asked him to the dance yet. After a few tense moments, Amanda asks Kurt who says yes. Both are dumbstruck and Amanda promises to call Kurt later. At the institute, Forge, Xavier, and Wolverine go over the data from Kurt's jump. Forge and Xavier discover that besides a toxic atmosphere, there are organic molecules present. Wolverine looks at the tape and sees a creature in the shadows. Xavier feels the creature poses a threat to Kurt, and Wolverine recommends going with Kurt on the next trip. Back at school, Kurt is freaking out about Amanda being close to him. Spyke points out that if they hold hands, she'll feel two furry fingers. Kurt almost calls it off, but Scott intervenes by telling him to wear gloves. Kurt's weary of the advice, but Scott tells him to make up the excuse of a rash and that his excuse of the sunglasses is an eye condition. Spyke points out Jean moving in on Scott, but Taryn sweeps in and asks Scott to the dance. Rogue and her friend, Risty, are watching this, and Risty recommends the two go to the dance. She reluctantly agrees as the rift down in Forge's lab grows and a creature almost escapes. After school, Taryn tells her friends how excited she is to be going with Scott. They see Jean, who gives them the cold shoulder. Her friends point out her jealousy, but Taryn points out that Jean's had plenty of chances at Scott. At the Brotherhood House, the gang is giving Lance a hard time about going to the dance with Kitty. Blob and Toad boast they wouldn't be caught dead at the dance, but Tabitha (Boom Boom) says she was thinking about asking Blob. Toad volunteers to go, and Pietro calls it pathetic. He claims Tabitha is too slow for him and that he can dance with four girls at the same time. Tabitha declares everyone's going, which cheers Lance up. At the institute, everyone else sees the data from Kurt's jump. Xavier wants to run more tests, but Kurt doesn't want to. Forge points out that he's jumped countless times before and the creatures haven't bothered him before. Wolverine comforts Kurt by telling him that he'll join him on the next test. In the Danger Room, Kurt and Wolverine prepare for the jump and Kurt chooses his destination: the gym so he can see the dance decorations. In the other dimension, they see creatures running around, and they see Kurt and Wolverine. They attack and are cornered. Just before the creatures move in for the kill, the rift opens and spits Kurt and Wolverine out in the gym. Kurt is traumatized by the jump and Wolverine calls for a ride since they're not teleporting back. Neither notices a small rift in the gym. On the ride back, Kurt refuses to make anymore jumps. Forge pleads his case, but Xavier states that Kurt won't be put in any more danger. Forge apologizes and Wolverine asks what the odds are of a creature following Kurt back into our world. Forge states that the only way that could happen is if Kurt's dimensional gates didn't fully close and the odds are slim. At the dance, Principal Kelly watches over the students and Tabitha, Blob, and Toad all see Pietro come in with four girls. A slow dance starts and Kurt apologized to Amanda for getting a rash the day of the dance. Amanda doesn't mind and is really happy Kurt came with her. Duncan is too busy with his jock friends, and Jean is left watching Scott uncomfortably dancing with Taryn. Risty tells her she looks like she’d rather be out there dancing with Scott, and Jean agrees, saying that at least Scott would at least dance with her. Rogue shows up and Risty leaves with her. Down in Forge's lab, the rift expands enough for a creature to emerge, who immediately leaves the lab. In the gym, Amanda confesses that she knows Kurt's secret. Kurt denies it, but Amanda tells him that she'll wait until he's ready to tell her. In the Danger Room, Forge, Xavier and Wolverine are storing equipment when a rift opens in the Danger Room. All three are shocked to see a creature emerge. Back at the high school, Toad and Blob are exhausted from dancing with Tabitha. They see the creature that emerged from the lab as Tabitha comes out of the bathroom. She sees it right before it pounces. In the gym, Lance and Kitty are enjoying themselves when the rift opens up between them. Two creatures emerge and the rest of the students run for it. One creature goes for Kitty, but it passes through her. It gets back up and makes its way to Scott and Taryn. Scott blasts it into the deejay's table. The second creature is going for Duncan and his gang when Jean uses her telekinesis to stop it and slam it into the basketball hoop. It gets up, and Jean throws it into a set of tables. Lance creates an earthquake to slow the first creature down. Kurt and Amanda are cornered by the second creature. Amanda begs him to make them disappear, which he does as the second creature pounces and hits the bleachers. They reappear in the hallway and Kurt gets Amanda out of the school, telling her they have a lot to talk about. Out front, Xavier, Wolverine and Forge arrive. Wolverine and Forge run into the school with Forge's device from Middleverse. Risty and Rogue come across a creature moving in on a couple. Rogue gets its attention, and Risty hits it with a fire extinguisher. The creature begins to chase them, and Forge sends it home just before it overtakes them. Scott, Jean, Spyke, Lance, and Kitty tell them that that takes care of the two from the gym and they go off looking for any others. Risty asks Rogue who the guy with the ray gun was (Forge). Rogue tells her it's a long story. Searching the school, Scott, Jean, Spyke, Kitty, Lance, and Forge comes across Tabitha, Blob, and Toad, who are sitting on one of the creatures. Toad recognizes Forge's ray gun and Forge sends it home. Lance, Tabitha, Blob and Toad watch the X-Men leave. Kurt and Amanda are walking and he asks her how long she knew. She explains that she found out a few months ago (during Shadowed Past). She asks to see his true form, and he reluctantly agrees. He shuts off his holo-watch, and she reveals that blue is her favorite color. He offers to take her to the ice-cream shop and asks her if she’s up for it; she accepts, saying that she’s buying. The episode ends with Kurt saying, “An offer you may regret,” and the two disappear. Quotes Rogue: (teasingly to Kitty) Not enough sleep? You and Lance were still on the phone at 1:30! So, did you ask him? Kitty: To the dance? No. You know what everyone around here would say. Rogue: Who cares! Kitty: Hey, have you asked Scott yet? You better hurry before Jean moves in. Rogue: Listen — the last time I danced with a guy, he nearly ended up in a coma. Kitty: But Scott knows. He won't touch you. Rogue: No touching? Sounds like a fun way to dance huh? I think I'll pass. ---- Taryn: Hi Jean. Jean: Hi. (leaves, obviously mad) Taryn's Friend: Oh, whoa! Did you see that? She's, like, so jealous of you! (Taryn and friends all laugh.) Taryn: Yeah! But it's her own fault. She's had plenty of chances at Scott. ---- Kitty: Hey Lance. Would you like... I mean... would you go to the dance with me?? Lance: Um, I'll have to think about it. Kitty: Oh. Okay, I understand. They both walk away) Lance: Hey Kitty, I thought about it, and answer is yes. Lance: Yes! (He accidentally makes a small earthquake, and they share a smile) ---- Fred: (to Lance) We wouldn't be caught dead at that stupid dance! Tabitha: Really, Freddy? Aw, that's too bad — ’cause I was thinkin’ about asking you. Fred: (looks puzzled at that) Uh... you-you were? Tabitha: Yeah. But... if you don't want to go... Todd: Ooh, ooh! Ask me! I'll go! ---- Tabitha: (admiringly, as Pietro walks in with four dates) Now that boy knows how to work it. ---- Kurt Ack. I feel like such a dork. I mean, getting a rash the day of the dance. Must be my nerves. Amanda: I think they make you look handsome and debonair. Kurt: Really? You don't think they make me look like a butler or something? ---- Amanda: Kurt! Get us out of here! Kurt: '''How? We're trapped! '''Amanda: Make us disappear! Hurry! I've seen you do it! Please! ---- Amanda: (seeing Kurt) Did you know that blue is my favorite color? ---- (Forge walks up with the Trans-Dimensional Projector) Todd: Hey, I've seen that thing before! Forge: This is a new one with some special modifications. It sends these bad boys back where they came from. ---- Todd: (As a demon creeps up behind Tabitha) Ahh! What the heck is that?! Fred: I'm not sure I wanna find out. Tabitha: Hey, come on. I don't look that bad! Notes * Introduction of Amanda Sefton. * The scene Amanda described seeing Kurt in his true form in was from "Shadowed Past". * Fred is still bald from when Boom Boom shaved him in Walk on the Wild Side. * Rogue mentions that the last time she danced with someone, he nearly ended up in a coma. This is a reference to Rogue Recruit. * Jean mentioned in Walk on the Wild Side that Duncan had already gotten her tickets to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. She says it again in this episode. * Kurt & Amanda have math class together. Jason Nasier and Sydney White also appear there. * Ororo Munroe and Duncan Matthews appear, but have no lines. * When Amanda asks Kurt to the dance, you see Riley Finn (Kitty's old bully from X Impulse). * Jean is seen walking by in the background while Kitty is asking out Lance. * Lance & Kitty go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance together. * Xavier deduces that the Bamf Dimension's atmosphere is mainly comprised of sulfur, due to the puff of smoke Nightcrawler emits during teleportation. The creatures that escape into the real world seem perfectly capable of breathing both sulfur and oxygen. * When Rogue and Risty are rescued from the inter-dimensional creature, Risty shows an attraction to Forge. * Kitty is scene with her hair down at the beginning At the Sadie Hawkins Dance * Kitty Pryde asked Lance Alvers * Duncan Matthews asked Jean Grey * Taryn Fujioka asked Scott Summers * Amanda Sefton asked Kurt Wagner * Tabatha Smith asked Fred Dukes and Todd Tolansky * Pietro Maximoff was asked by Holly Tyler Goofs * Professor X is shown driving when picking up Wolverine and Nightcrawler from the school gym with no special hand controls to drive. * During lunch, within 20 seconds Scott is seen peeling an egg, holding a sandwich, and than nothing. Trivial * Some of the classic limits on Nightcrawler, like his need for a visualization of his arrival. However, he teleported into the vault in the previous episode Mindbender. * This episode along with "Retreat", "Hex Factor", and "Day of Reckoning I & II" are available on the DVD X-Men Evolution: Mystique's Revenge. In the comics * Forge and Mystique briefly have an affair. * Amanda Sefton was a member of a gypsy family and Kurt Wagner's long-time romantic interest. They worked together in the same circus as a duo. She called herself Daytripper and even though it has never been clarified if she's indeed a mutant she exhibited some inter-dimensional tele-transporting not unlike Kurt's. She also was a mistress of magic. Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * David Kaye as Charles Xavier * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Scott McNeil as Logan * Meghan Black as Rogue Recurring Cast * Lance Alvers * Pietro Maximoff * Todd Tolansky * Fred Dukes * Risty Wilde Guest Cast * Taryn Fujioka * Amanda Sefton * Forge Category:Season Two Category:Episode Category:Special Episode